


Sound of Your Heart

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei tries to quietly satisfy himself while Snake sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Junpei/Snake! <3

Midnight. The clock in the hall rang the time, sending a tiny jolt of panic down Junpei's spine as he quietly slipped out of bed. The panic was a residue from his adventures aboard the Gigantic; six months later and he still jumped at the sound of a chiming clock. Junpei blushed as he snagged one of his dirty socks from the top of the hamper basket in the corner of the room. On the bed, a navy blue blanket steadily rose and fell over the chest of the man beneath it - Snake. If not for Snake's sensitive hearing and a very squeaky bathroom door, Junpei may have excused himself to the bathroom to do what he was about to do. As it was, Junpei instead sat on the straight back chair Snake sat on to pull on his underwear, pants, socks, and shoes.

Junpei had been dreaming about Clover, of all people, and Snake. In the dream, the siblings were doing increasingly perverted things to him. Somwhere between receiving a blowjob from Clover and Snake coming on his chest, Junpei had woken up with a start as the hallway clock chimed eleven. For a whole hour, he tried to go back to sleep, but it was a futile effort as the hard-on in his shorts refused to go away. He thought about waking up Snake to help relieve his discomfort, however, it still felt weird being in a relationship with a guy. After four months of being with Snake, Junpei still didn't feel as though he knew all the rules of being in a relationship, it didn't matter the sex of the other person. So he waited for the next chime of the clock and used the noise to mask him getting out of bed.

Now Junpei sat with his shorts around his ankles and a sock around the head of his penis as he stroked himself into temporary bliss. He kept his eyes on the bed even though he could only faintly make out Snake's slumbering form with the thin strip of light leaking in from the ajar bathroom door. Admittedly, Junpei was scared of getting caught by his boyfriend, thinking it might result in an argument about Snake 'not being good enough' for him or something. Junpei had heard stories like that from his friends when they talked about their girlfriends though that was about as much knowledge about it that he had.

A light sweat broke out on his brow as he moved his hand faster, climax on the horizon. Adrenaline also made his heart race as Junpei tried to remain quiet and finish before the fair skinned man awoke. An image from his dream of Snake masturbating and coming on him flashed through Junpei's mind. Hips jerked forward involuntarily then, he came into the sock with a small gasp of breath. The sock, having fulfilled its purpose, hung heavily from where Junpei held it still as he caught his breath. Grimacing as he held up the sock, Junpei stood slowly, stepping out of his shorts, and held the soggy sock over the garbage bin beside the bathroom door.

"Looks like I can't use you in anymore sock puppet shows," Junpei mumbled softly, dropping the sock in.

"Finished already?" Snake's voice made Junpei shout out in surprise and cringe in a very unmanly way. He was glad Snake was blind. "I was really enjoying the show."

"What the hell? I thought you were asleep!" Junpei sounded angry, though they both knew it was just his nerves.

"I was, until your elevated heartbeat woke me up. Running my hand over your side of the bed, coupled with your special scent of pre-come, only confirmed my suspicions," Snake said matter-of-factly.

Junpei unconsciously brought his hand up to his bare chest, laying it over his heart as if he could muffle its sound. "Dude, you could've said something." Pause. "My special scent? I smell a certain way?"

"As I said, I enjoyed the show. Well the auditory one, though I imagine the visual one was a pleasure to see as well, and of course you have a special scent. Everyone does."

"Weird..." Junpei said and feeling embarrassed went on to explain his actions. "And sorry. I had a dream and didn't want to wake you up with my boner. I'm not sure what the proper etiquette for this is."

"Proper etiquette?" For once, Snake seemed honestly confused. "Are we not in a sexual relationship together, Junpei?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then you need do nothing more than wake me up with gentle kisses to my neck and caresses to my body. I'm sure I will not argue your needs if you arouse me in such a way," Snake said, finishing with a grin. "For future reference."

Blushing lightly, Junpei began to nod in understanding but caught himself and made the needed correction. "Okay."

"Good. Now that we've taken care of that..." Snake patted the bed beside him. "Come to bed, and keep your shorts off."

**-End-**


End file.
